1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to optical communication systems and, more particularly, to transport of data in Ethernet-based optical communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As utilization of optical communication networks increases, there is an ongoing effort to increase network transport efficiency, i.e., data transfer rate of the network, while lowering the per-bit cost of data transport. One approach for enhancing network transport efficiency is to transmit data at higher speeds, or bit rates. In this way, the effective bandwidth of an available fiber optic infrastructure is increased without installing additional optical fibers or links, thereby realizing substantial cost savings.
However, other components of optical communication networks become increasingly expensive when designed for higher bit rates, particularly at bit rates equal to or greater than about 2 Gbps. One such component is the optical transceiver, one example of which is the small form-factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver. Optical transceivers interface a network switch, router, or similar device to a fiber optic networking cable, where one optical transceiver is required for each channel transmitted over the fiber optic cable. Because wavelength-division multiplexing (WDM) systems are envisioned to have a large number of channels, i.e., 50 or more, the cost of optical transceivers makes up a substantial portion of the cost of a modern optical communications network. Hence, the added cost of higher speed optical transceivers can partially negate the cost savings associated with upgrading an optical communications network to a higher bit rate.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a low-cost data transport solution for Ethernet-based optical communications systems operating at 2 Gbps and faster.